1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector which prevents the entrance of water by using a seal member, preferably a gelatinous seal member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known connector, which prevents the entrance of water by using a gelatinous seal member, is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 4-101380. This prior art connector is shown in FIG. 8, and includes a sheet-shaped gelatinous seal member 3 at a rear portion of a housing 1 where a terminal insertion opening 2 is formed. Terminal fittings 4 penetrate the layer of the gelatinous seal member 3 during their insertion into the housing 1. After the terminal fittings 4 have been inserted, the gelatinous seal member 3 adheres to the outer surfaces of wires 5 that are connected with the terminal fittings 4 and that are drawn out of the housing 1 through the terminal insertion opening 2. In this way, the interior of the housing 1 is held watertight.
In the above watertight construction, a part of the seal member, in particular the gelatinous seal member 3 may adhere to the terminal fittings 4 when the terminal fittings 4 penetrate the gelatinous seal member 3, thereby causing a connection defect with mating terminal fittings (not shown). Further, operability is poor since a large resistance acts on the terminal fittings 4 being inserted due to the viscosity of the gelatinous seal member 3.
In view of the above problems, an object of the present invention is to prevent the adhesion of a seal member to terminal fittings and to improve the insertion operability of the terminal fittings.